amores encontrados
by sailorblackstar
Summary: esta es la historia de como makoto y minako comienzan una relacion llena de amor y de problemas tambien...cuidado lemon leanlo bajo su propio riesgo makoxmina


AMORES ENCONTRADOS:

no soy dueña de sailor moon ….

esto con tiene lemon léalo bajo su propi riesgo…..Makoto x Minako

Una tarde de invierno fría como ninguna, Makoto se encontraba triste y sola, el pensar que no tenía a Minako cerca la matada por dentro, sentía un dolor que nadie podía imaginarse, eran como las cuatro de la tarde y no aguantaba un minuto más sin su amor, corrió de pronto a la puerta de su apartamento cuando de pronto ....

Minako... dijo Makoto

Minako se encontraba en un mar de lagragimas

Makoto necesito hablar contigo dijo la niña rubia con una mirada muy triste, casi penetrando el alma de Makoto.

Claro…pasa adelante… Makoto preocupada de lo que pudiera decirle.

Minako entro al apartamento de Makoto sentándose en el sillón, le pidió a Makoto que se sentara con ella , Makoto obedeció a lo que la niña rubia le pedía .

Makoto se que lo que voy a decirte es muy difícil para mí y tal vez después de esto nuestra amistad pueda terminar pero no, NO me importa tengo que decir lo que siento…..le dijo Minako con un tono muy serio.

Está bien…. Sea lo que sea dímelo no me importa lo que vayas a decirme eso nunca cambiara nuestra amistad, eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca cambiara… le dijo Makoto dulcemente

Es algo muy delicado…. dijo Minako.

Pero bueno… Makoto desde que te conozco siempre… siempre….

RING! RING! RING!

Era el comunicador de Makoto, Ami las había llamado ya que un nuevo monstro había aparecido.

Creo que debemos ir… dijo Makoto tristemente.

Está bien… puedo esperar a decirte… dijo Minako muy seria.

En el campo de batalla las dos se ponen muy serias en menos de 10 minutos lo habían destruido por completo, Usagi había usando su ataque especial, Rei y Ami se habían complementado muy bien juntas pero Makoto y Minako era uno solo en todo lo que hacían.

Estuvieron muy bien chicas… dijo Usagi con un tomo muy alegre.

Creo que si seguimos así ningún monstro podrá con nosotras… les dijo Ami muy entusiasmada.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo…. dijo Rei muy de acuerdo con Ami.

Pero en cuanto a Minako y Makoto seguían pensando en lo que había pasado en el apartamento, en especial Makoto necesitaba saber exactamente qué era lo que Minako le urgía decirle.

Mmmmm…muy bien creo que debo irme… Makoto les dijo muy seriamente a todas las chicas.

Cuando Minako escucho esto no lo pensó ni dos y le dijo

Mako…. voy a acompañarte no es seguro que te vayas tu sola.

Aaa… está bien Mina… si es lo que quieres… le dijo la chica alta de pelo castaño.

Las chicas se fueron juntas hacia el apartamento de Makoto.

Qué raro que les pasa a esas dos… dijo Usagi muy extrañada de lo que había sucedido

Jajaja… Usagi no me digas que no te diste cuenta… dijo Rei riéndose de su amiga.

REI!!! no me molestes le grito Usagi.

Usagi es obvio que entre Minako y Makoto hay algo y ninguna de las dos se a dicho algo. le dijo Ami tranquilamente.

Aaaaa… eso explica todo…. espero que puedan decirse todo lo que sienten… dijo Usagi muy pensativa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

En el apartamento de Makoto:

Muy bien Minako creo que podemos terminar lo que empezamos le dijo Makoto sentándose en sillón esperando que la chica se sentara junto a ella.

Minako se sentó tranquilamente junto a Makoto… tomando su mano contra la suya.

Muy bien Mako te lo voy a decir pero prométeme que no te enojaras de lo que vaya a decirte por favor.

Mina yo jamás me enojaría contigo… dios que frio hace.

Minako la abrazo tiernamente para evitar que Makoto tuviera más frio.

Te sientes mejor así? le pregunto Minako.

Claro que si pensó Makoto… podía sentir los brazos de Minako entre los suyos lo que la hizo sonrojarse mucho era un reflejo que ella no podía evitar.

Minako se acerco a su oído y suavemente le susurro……

Makoto TE AMO!!! Demasiado quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida….

Makoto sintió una felicidad que corría por su cuerpo, pero se quedo mucho tiempo callada.

Lo sabia soy una tonta… no tuve que haber hecho eso, lo siento Makoto entiendo si no quieres hablarme nunca más lo siento mucho le dijo Minako mientras empezaba a Salir lagrimas de tristeza de sus ojos.

Mientras Minako seguía dando explicaciones Makoto se paro y camino un poco luego se voltio y camino hacia Minako, Minako pensó que iba a decirle algo para expresar todo el odio que aparentemente ella pensó que tenia hacia ella…. pero Makoto la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo..

Mi amor yo también te amo demasiado cuanto espere para que este momento sucediera…. le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Minako no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus corazones latían muy rápido, Makoto tomo de la cara de Minako para secar sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Minako la miraba tan dulcemente…. y tomo su cara también pero esta vez le dio un beso suave en los labios, seguía viéndola y lentamente se acercaron para darse el beso más apasionado que en sus vidas se hubieran imaginado.

Lentamente se rosaban unos con otros, Makoto jamás pensó en besarla con tanta pasión, se sentía tan bien saboreando los labios de Minako.

Makoto por favor llévame a tu cuarto le imploro Minako.

Makoto no podía decirle que no tenía la mente en Minako. las dos niñas fuero a la habitación tomadas de las manos,

Minako se encontraba acosta en la cama extra grande Makoto, mientras Makoto abría la venta de su cuarto ya que sentía un inmenso calor por todo su cuerpo, cuando de pronto Minako le dijo:

Ven acuéstate conmigo le dijo tiernamente Minako a Makoto.

Las dos se encontraban en la cama solo mirándose unas a otras.

Mina estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo una noche

Más que nada en este mundo mi vida… le dijo Minako con mucha seguridad.

Makoto empezó a besar lentamente los labios de Minako, poco a poco bajo hacia el cuello dándole unos tiernos besos en el cuello, no soporto acaricio los pechos de Minako con tanta pasión, Minako empezó gemir en éxtasis de placer ya que su cuerpo se sentía totalmente relajado…Minako empezó lentamente a subirse la blusa, desabrocho el botón de su falda y en segundos se encontraba solo en sus ropa interior, Makoto se sentía que estaba en cielo, Minako ayudo a Makoto a despojarse de su ropa las dos se sentían tan bien sintiendo de la piel de cada una, entonces empezó acto que cambiaria sus vidas por completo.

Makoto empezó suavemente para no lastimar a Minako, quería que su primera vez fuera perfecta, sus manos se entrelazaron juntas para darse confianza, sus besos eran de los más tiernos, las manos de Makoto se dirigían a los muslos de Minako para acariciarlos, cuando Minako sintió las mano de Makoto sus movimientos se aceleraron su corazón latía mas fuerte podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, tomaba un tiempo para poder besarse mientras seguían agitando sus cuerpos , Makoto podía sentir como sus vidas ahora eran una misma ya nada podía separarlas……, la respiración se aceleraba en cuanto sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos, Makoto besaba los pechos de Minako provocando el gemir de la niña de ojos azules, Minako acariciaba la espalda de Makoto y luego subía la mano para hacer lo mismo pero con su pelo, las manos de Makoto acariciaban más rápido la zona débil de Minako, hasta que de ella salió ese liquido que Makoto tanto esperaba, de repente de la boca de Minako salió un gemido tan fuerte, Makoto sabía que Minako había llegado al clímax, esto hizo excitar más a Makoto, de esto Minako se dio cuenta y entonces supo que ahora era el turno de su mas grande amor sentir lo mucho que lo amaba, Ahora Minako estaba acariciando la parte débil de Makoto ella respondía con gemidos muy fuertes esto entusiasmo a Minako a seguir mas rápido lo mismo sucedió con Makoto las dos se sentían tan bien, todo termino cuando Mina empezó besar el cuello de Makoto, mientras que Makoto acariciaba el rubio cabello de Minako. Se las arreglaron para decirse algunas palabras ya que sentían que no podían hablar debido al placer de sus cuerpos

Mako…te……. amo.

Makoto sonrió a su amante.

Nena yo también te amo con cada centímetro de mi alma.

No sabes….. Cuánto espere….. Porque esto pasara…le dijo la rubia con lagrimas de felicidad. Colocándose en el hombre de Makoto.

Lose y yo también lo espere tanto como tú, pero ahora estamos juntas…. para siempre…. ahora me toca cuidarte y amarte hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

Makoto no sé porque pero desde que te conozco no hago más que pensar en ti y siempre encontraba una excusa para poder estar cerca de ti desde decir que si podía quedarme a dormir en tu apartamento hasta decir que tenía miedo de quedarme sola en mi casa.

Mi amor para mi era un gusto tenerte cerca yo siento que contigo el tiempo se detiene, Minako te amo tanto mi amor por ti es inmenso….le dijo Makoto con tanta devoción dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Mmmmm…..Mako-chan no quiero…que pares por favor. me siento tan bien ….cuando me besas, contigo se me siento tan segura jamás quiero separarme de tu lado….. oh! Dios te amo tanto…le dijo Minako mirando los ojos color esmeralda de su amor.

Minako también te amo mi amor por ti es más grande que todo el universo … y te prometo jamás hacerte daño ….mmmm Mina tus labios son tan dulces…. le dijo la chica alta mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica rubia.

No puedo mantenerme mas tiempo despierta….necesito dormir….

lose yo también necesito dormir…

Minako reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Makoto, las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas, pero algo era seguro las dos sabían que por fin después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento ahora podrían vivir juntas en paz….

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(A la mañana siguiente)

Mmmm….Mako-chan!!!........ahhh donde esta? , no creo que me haya dejado solo…o a lo mejor… solo fue un sueño,(ahora tocándose los labios) … NO fue tan real…. o tal vez solo me utilizo para su propio placer… no, no Makoto no es así…. ooohhh!!!

Mientras que Minako se perdía en sus pensamientos, sentía un nudo en la garganta y tenía un sentimiento de lágrimas en los ojos escucho un toque en la puerta del apartamento....

Quien podrá ser?... se pregunto Minako algo desconcertada.

camino sin ninguna prisa a la puerta, cuando de pronto…..

MAKO!!! eres tu mi amor… pensé que me habías dejado sola

Mina…

yo sabía que tu no eras así… jamás me harías daño… me lo prometiste… (Ahora le estaba dando pequeños besos en los labios)

Mina…. p..por favor…mmmmm

si mi amor que quieres decir?….

Bueno pues primero déjame entrar,( Minako dejo pasar a Makoto a su apartamento)…, mi vida yo jamás te dejaría sola nunca porque te amo y me amas… ahora tengo un regalo para ti.

Makoto le entrego un ramo de rosas a Minako las más hermosas que Minako había visto nunca….

OH!!! DIOS!!! Mako son hermosas gracias, gracias te amo tanto…le dijo Minako mientras empezaba a llorara de emoción y le daba un beso profundo.

me alegra tanto que te hallan gustado….mi amor… debo pedirte una cosa…

lo que sea…

Minako Aino quisieras ser mi novia?

….Mako….yo….

No… tienes que decir que si ahora es muy rápido lo se…. pero es que te amo tanto… lo siento mina…

No está bien… lo que pasa es que nadie…. me lo había pedido antes…. mako eres mi primera novia… estoy tan feliz….

Entonces eso es un si?

Claro tonta…. SI quiero ser tu novia!!!

pero mina tu eres tan hermosa pensé que te gustaban los niños….

Solo salía con ellos para aparentar, además quería ver si te daban celos y tal vez asi me confesarías lo que sentías por mi jajaja

Minako eres tan mala pero aun así te amo…. pero espera ya sabias que estaba enamorada de ti?...

Claro, tus ojos nunca mienten…

oh mina te amo

yo también te amo mako….

Makoto abrazo a Minako mientras empezó a besar sus labios la boca de Minako empezó a abrirse lentamente para poder jugar con sus lenguas, mientras estas lo hacían se escapaban pequeños gemidos de sus bocas, causando en ellas un pequeño sonrojo

Quiero prepararte algo rico de comer mina, que te gustaría? le pregunto Makoto rompiendo el beso tan apasionado que se estaban dando.

Mmmm… no sé lo que tú quieras…

Está bien…

Minako se sento en el sofá y prendió la televisión para no sentir tan larga la espera del desayuno, cuando Makoto se dirigía a la cocina regreso a la sala solo para darle un beso rápido en los labios y decirle te amo.

Esto apenas es el comienzo de una vida juntas…una vida que estará llena de dificultades pero con el amor tan grande que ellas se tienen lo vencerán todo.

CONTINUARA…

por favor comenten si les gusto...


End file.
